1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a polyarylether composition. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a cation conducting membrane and method of making the cation conducting membrane for fuel cell or water purification applications.
2. Discussion of Art
Interest in using fuel cells as a clean, alternative power source has driven years of research in polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) fuel cell development to meet the cost and performance targets for automotive and portable applications. Current PEM fuel cells may use NAFION® brand membrane, or another perfluorosulfonic acid polymer membrane. However, the widespread use of these membranes has been limited by their cost and performance at low relative humidities (RH). Therefore, alternative low-cost membrane materials that have better performance in less humidified conditions may be desired.
It may be desirable to have a composition or membrane with properties and characteristics that differ from those properties of currently available compositions or membranes. It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those methods currently available.